nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23
The''' Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23', also known as the '''Jet Gun' is a new buildable Wonder Weapon that first appears in the Zombie exploration mode TranZit. It is made out of a jet turbine, spool of wire, a gauge and a motorcycle handbrake. It works by sucking zombies towards it and then gibbing them in its rotors. The Jet Gun, however, can be broken, unlike other Wonder Weapons. The left dial on the Jet Gun determines when it will break. When the pointer reaches the complete other side in the red section, the weapon will break. However, when the Jet Gun is held out and not fired, the pointer will slowly move back towards the left, allowing it to be used more. Once the weapon breaks, the parts will be scattered around the player who was using it; if any part falls into the lava, it will return to the place where it was originally found. Parts locations *'Jet Engine': found in the tunnel in between the Bus Depot and the Diner. :#Near the first window on the left. :#Beside a car near the railing of the Colt M16A1. :#Between the first window on the right and Colt M16A1. :#Between the cars to the left as you enter the encampment. *'Wires': found in the same room as Tombstone Soda, only after the power comes on and Ludvig Maxis finishes talking, the wires are almost on the same places as the parts of the Portable Electric Barrier can be found. :#On the lower floor near the collapsed cat walk on the electric box. :#On the lower floor near the collapsed bridge on the ground. :#Near the Tombstone Soda. :#On the lower floor in the small room with the window on a barrel. *'Handbrake': found in Nacht der Untoten. :#Near the lamp. :#In one of the cabinets. *'Pressure Gauge': found in a shack in the fog between the Power Plant and the Town. :#Near the fireplace. :#On the bed. Trivia *This is the first Wonder Weapon to be created solely by survivors. *As such, it is also the first buildable Wonder Weapon and the first breakable Wonder Weapon. *The Jet Gun counts as equipment and not as a regular weapon. Due to this it cannot be Pack-A-Punched and does not yield points to the player using it. *The Jet Gun can not be stored in the refrigerator. *It used to be possible for all players to have the Jet Gun, but due to the latest patch, it may only be in the possession of one player. *The player can use the Jet Gun in midair to hover above the ground for a limited amount of time. *As seen above there is an unused menu icon hidden in files. *The Jet Gun can also be cooled down faster by a Turbine. *There is a dial which indicates how much power it has used, the number goes from 0 to 2000. Gallery Black Ops II Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23.png|Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23 Pick-Up Icon Thrustodyne_Aeronautics_Model_23_BOII.jpg|First Person. Category:Tranzit Category:Canon Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Category:Weapons Category:Wonder Weapons